


You said 'Mom'

by JakePeralta



Series: 200AUChallenge [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Fluff and Angst, kinda a sad fic, mentioned established riarkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakePeralta/pseuds/JakePeralta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucaya AU. Lucas and Maya become parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You said 'Mom'

When Maya got the phone call she didn’t cry. She wasn’t sure why. Maybe it had something to do with preparing herself for the worst but she still didn’t feel prepare. And she wanted so desperately to sob and to let everything out but she just sat there on the floor next to the landline, unable to move an inch. She stared at the opposite wall and tried to think of anything else but it wasn’t possible. 

   
When Lucas came home a little later than her she didn’t know how she could tell him.  How could she tell him something like that? How could she tell him when it meant he would leave her?  

  
As soon as he saw her on the phone he started to fear the worst. They’d been waiting for the results for a while and it was pretty much always on his mind so the second he saw her, it’s just where his mind lept to.  Her eyes flickered up to his.  After the worst few moments of both their lives Maya shook her head just slightly. It told him everything he needed to know.  

  
His knees felt weak and he joined Maya on the floor. The second he reached his arm around her and pulled her towards him she broke down. She sobbed uncontrollably as Lucas held her close and stroked her hair very gently. A few of his own tears fell down his cheeks at watching his wife like this. He wished there was something, anything, he could do to make her feel better but he couldn’t think of a damn thing.  

  
After 13 years of being together Maya couldn’t bring herself to say something that would end the relationship and admit that it was her fault. It would  end the 7 year marriage that nobody except their family and closest friends said would ever work. 21 is too young to get married apparently.  

  
The Matthews were the supportive ones, offering them love and advice. Especially Riley. She couldn’t wait to get Farkle and her a matching dress/combo for the wedding. The best man and the maid of honor being together seemed like destiny to her, and she couldn’t be happier for the two best friends. As expected Cory and Topanga were overjoyed. But now that was all for nothing. Maya was so sure this was the end. They’d disappointed everyone that had had faith in the two of them.  

  
After over a year of trying, being told you can’t have children was rough. Even after it took such a long time for Lucas to convince Maya that she’s be such a fantastic mom. Watching her with Riley and Farkles sweet and, of course genius, little boy gave Lucas such an ache in his heart because he knew Maya was so afraid of being as bad a parent as her own father.   

   
“It’ll be okay.” Lucas reassured her. “We’ll be okay.” He glanced around the walls at the paintings Maya had done which he always displayed proudly on the walls and felt better. Her art made him feel at home and safe, much like Maya.  

  
“It’s my fault.” She blurted out. “It’s all my fault.”  

  
Without so much as a moments hesitation Lucas kissed the top of her head and she was so surprised. He should be angry. He should hate her.  

  
“You’re not angry at me.” She pointed out.  

  
“Why on earth would I be angry at you, pancakes?” She gave the smallest smile at the terrible nickname she had grown to love. Being short meant she was Lucas’ perfect little spoon. She was small enough for him to carry her around and pick up and hold her close. Like everything else, Lucas made her love something about herself she didn’t think was possible.

    
“I can’t give you the one thing you wanted.” She stated and he pulled her for a hug again, kissing her forehead and brushing his finger through a curl in her hair. He couldn’t put into words just how little this changed. He still loved her just as much, and as far as the future went, sure some things might be different but as long as it involved Maya, Lucas was always going to be okay. 

   
“You’re what I want. Your happiness is all I want in the world. I want to have a family with you Maya, but I’d be happy with anything you decide as long as I can just be with you.” He explained. He wiped a tear off from her pink cheek gently. She was so beautiful. It made his heart ache just how stunning she was. She could put the stars to shame she shone that brightly.  

  
“I want us to have a family too.”  she said quietly.  

  
“We already have each other. And we love each other very much.” Lucas smiled. “And I still want to share that love with a child. But we don’t have to.“ 

  
"We should. I want to share our love.” Maya squeezed his hand and leaned against his chest. “More than anything.”  

* * *

  
Adoption companies weren’t exactly know for being fast, but every day Maya waited for more meetings and forms to be filled in and people to meet she grew more and more anxious. She couldn’t believe Lucas could stay so calm throughout all of this.  

  
It seemed like an unsaid pressure and stress in their apartment. Everything they did lead back to filling in some form or thinking about the adoption process and sure they discussed it,but not like they should have. They talked about it in the way they would if they were ordering a bed. 

People were always asking them what they wanted, what would be best for them but Lucas and Maya just wanted to start their family and make a child happy. Maya knew what it was like to grow up without one parent, she couldn’t imagine the pain of not having two. She wanted so desperately to give that back to a child.  

  
She worked as an art teacher at a middle school and she saw how influential parents were on a child.  Maya longed to be able to be that role model for a kid. To be able to give somebody something which most people took for granted. A loving family in a stable home.  

  
Finally they were having a meeting with fostering assistant at a foster home. Tomorrow. They’d have a meeting and then they’d get in touch with arrangements to meet some of the children.  

  
One thing Lucas and Maya had decided was to adopt a older child. It didn’t seem any different from adopting a child except that the child would know it was adopted. Maya and Lucas didn’t have a problem with that and were happy with the arrangements and that they were progressing.  

  
The night before the meeting Maya was pottering around the apartment near none stop. She couldn’t stop herself from fiddling with this and that. Lucas watched her lovingly. He loved how she wouldn’t admit when she was nervous or worried but he could always tell. Eventually he made her a drink and sat her down on the couch.  

  
“Are you nervous?” He stroked the back of her hand slowly trying to calm her down a little. As a response she wrapped her arms around him and hugged tight. “Hey, everything is going to be fine.”  

  
“How do you know?” Maya asked.  

  
“Well because if I can love a child a small fraction of how much I love you then its going to feel like the most loved child in the world.” He knew she’d be more worried about the child not being happy then the actual meeting itself. That was just Maya. She was so unselfish it warmed his heart.  

  
She smiled and kissed his cheek lightly so he continued. “And if the child has you in it’s life it will never feel unloved or unwanted. You do that to people. It’s impossible not to love you Maya.” Maya was near tears. She’d married the kindest and most incredible person she’d ever know. Good choice, she thought to herself.  

  
“I love you Lucas.” She pressed her lips against his and held him close. How did she ever manage without him?  

  
“I love you more.” He said, and watched her smile at their little running joke. Her smile was comforting to him and suddenly talking about a child they might  adopt soon didn’t seem so scary.  

  
“Do you think they’ll like stables?” Lucas asked. He owned and ran his own stables a short drive away, and he loved it dearly. Maya wasn’t so sure what to say so she was very glad when her phone buzzed and she got a chance to think. She fished it out of her pocket and read the text. 

   
 _‘You’ll be just as greater mom as you are an Aunt. Good luck with your meeting tomorrow, We love you <3”_  

  
Maya was just so touched that Riley had remembered and taken the time to text her. She was such a sweetheart. And it had really reassured her.  

  
“Of course they’ll love the stables. Everybody does, they’re wonderful.”  Maya said truthfully and watched Lucas’ face light up.  

  
“I could give them riding lessons on a weekend.” He pointed out and Maya nodded. He was so excited, it was lovely.  "And they could go to your school and you could teach them art. They’d be the best in the class.“

“I’d love that.” Maya said wistfully. This was amazing. Talking about it so openly like it was finally going to happen. Because it was about to be.

* * *

Maya was so uncomfortable throughout the entire meeting. The personal questions they had to ask were terrifying and frankly Maya would have preferred Lucas did it alone. He seemed so calm.

After finishing their questions about Lucas’ family they turned to Maya.

“Now, Maya we see you’ve listed a mother and a step father on your application as immediate family, can we assume a biological father is out of the picture?” Maya’s mouth went dry as memories of her father flooded her mind. She felt sick. He was exactly what she was trying to forget through this process, and her fer of being him came rushing back to her, hitting her like a bullet.

“I need the bathroom.” Maya blurted out. “Please.”

“Of course. Up the stairs and third door on the left.” They said, pointing out the door. Maya rushed out, just hearing Lucas begin to start to talk about her father. He knew she would never want to talk about it.

Maya tried to breathe as she left the room, her fear over powering all her thoughts and making her head ache and hurt. She couldn’t do this.

“Are you alright ma'am?” A quiet voice came from the stairs. Maya looked up and saw a young girl around 7 staring at her in fear. She was leaning against the wall, sitting on a single seat with a sketchbook resting on her knees.

“Oh…Yes thank you. I’m fine. Just a little sick.” She lied. The girl had the same long brown hair Riley used to have, it was a little odd seeing her. It felt like she was looking into the past.

“My teacher said when you’re feeling sick you should go to bed. Do you want to use my bed?” She asked nicely and it made Maya smile.

“I’m okay thank you, but can I sit with you for a minute?” She nodded and grinned, moving her feet so Maya had a place to rest. Maya sat beside her and glanced at the sketchpad. There was a picture of a cat drawn on there, but it was crying.

“Why is the cat crying?” Maya asked and the girl looked embarrassed. “It’s a lovely picture though!” Maya quickly added. It was The girl was clearly talented, Maya would have been happy if her middle school students could draw like that.

“I found a cat yesterday but they wouldn’t let me keep her. I thought the cat would be sad about leaving because I gave it lots of cuddles and milk and I don’t think the vet will cuddle it.” She explained. “Everybody should get hugs.”

“I agree.”

“They’re not allowed to hug us here. I think it’s a shame because everyone is happier after they get a hug.”

“Do you not get hugged by the other children?” Maya had assumed they’d be best friends in the home.

“They think I’m weird.” She admitted. “But I don’t mind.”

“Well, people think I’m weird too. But we’re just unique.” Maya told her and her face lit up.

“Unique. I like that.” She reached over and hugged Maya tight. Maya’s eyes started to sting and she was afraid she was going to cry.

“My name’s Maya, what’s yours?”

“Lily.”

“Lily, I have to go now, but would you like me to come and see you soon?”

“Yes please!” She smiled. Maya stood up but remembered something she should ask.

“Lily, do you like horses?”

“I do! Very much so!” Maya smiled, no longer afraid. She could face anything right now.  

* * *

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” A voice boomed through the house and Lily came running to greet it.

“SANTA!” She cried and jumped at him, nearly knocking poor Lucas over. The costume had thrown off his balance.

Maya had always hated Christmas day up until she moved out of her house. Her mother was always broke around Christmas and it was always a miserable affair. It was never worth making a real Christmas dinner for two of them, and presents were never a priority. Sometimes it was okay, but Maya just found it to be a disappointment.

Being with Lily and Lucas that first Christmas…was the best day of her life.

They’d spent Christmas eve playing board games and laughing at pretty much everything. They drank co-co and ate so much chocolate. In the evening they’d played a game of trying to guess how many presents were under the tree. Lily had won because Lucas and Maya had both guessed in the millions. 

Lily was really creative and had made at least a dozen things for each of them and wrapped them all up. Lucas and Maya had also gone a little crazy with the gifts as they were so excited.

Maya felt herself get emotional again when she saw Lucas in his Santa costume cuddling Lily on his lap. He was such a good dad.

“Did you like all the presents I gave you last night then little Lily?” Lucas boomed in his deep Santa voice.

“Yes thank you! I loved my horse teddy!” She pointed at it on the floor where she’d made it a nest out of ripped up wrapping paper.

“That’s good! Well done on being such a good girl this year!” Lily raised herself up on Lucas’ lap so she could whisper loudly in his ear.

“Dad, I know it’s you. I’m just pretending because I don’t think mom has guessed yet.” Lucas and Maya burst out laughing until Maya stopped abruptly.

“Lily what did you just say?”

“Oh come on mom, it’s dad in a costume like on Halloween.” She laughed.

“You just said it again…you said mom.” Maya couldn’t believe it. They’d told Lily to call them Maya and Lucas for as long as she wanted because they didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable.

“I know. You are my parents. I love you very much and I want you to be my mom and dad.” Maya rushed forward and hugged her tighter than she’d ever hugged anyone before, burying her head in her long hair, shedding a tear on her shoulder.

“We love you very much too.” Maya said and Lucas came to join in their hug. He was near tears himself too.  He couldn’t have imagined half a year ago when Lily came to live with them that it could have ever made him this happy. He didn’t think anything could ever make him happier than Maya had, but Maya and Lily together was just the a better feeling than he could ever imagine.

“Thank you.” Maya said and Lily looked at her like she was crazy.

“What for?”

“The best Christmas present I could ever be given.” She was a mom. She was actually a mom and she would be for the rest of her life. It was more than she thought she could ever deserve. She was lucky enough to have Lucas in her life, and all the wonderful people like Riley and Farkle that helped her get to where she was now. And now she luckiest person alive. She couldn’t stop herself crying.

“I know the clay pot was nice mom, but it’s not worth crying over.” Lily pointed out and Maya laughed and clutched her sides. Lucas removed his beard and Maya and him kissed each of Lily’s cheeks at the same time. Their beautiful ray of sunshine. Their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
